The Unbreakable
by WolfSkin212
Summary: The gang we all love meets some unexpected people who own the new safe house. Will they understand the bigger problem, will trust be formed before the bug battle? What is the Edison Group's darkest secret? A lot of Chlerek! I love that couple!


This is my second fan fiction for The Darkest Powers Trilogy by Kelley Armstrong.

Disclaimer:

Dracula: Say it or I'll make you beg for your life!

Me: Never!

Dracula: Fine *Bites my neck*

Me:*moan*

Dracula: Welcome to the dead. Say it now I command you

Me: Okay, okay whatever Draky. I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy. Happy?

Dracula: Finish it.

Me: *Holds back tears**says in a rush* And I do not own the beautiful Derek Souza and any of the other DP characters. *Runs out of room screaming and crying*

Dracula: See it wasn't that hard...hahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hotels, Road Trips and Transylvanian Scares

Chloe POV

I woke up to the sound of cars on the highway. How early was it? I glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand between Tori and my bed. Only 7 in the morning…..7am! I never woke before 10am since we had been on the road traveling away from Buffalo trying to find a safe place for permanent residence. Kit (Derek and Simon's dad) said there was a nice plot of land with a house big enough to fit all of us and still have room, we just had to travel a couple of day to get there, which would happen to be the state of Kentucky. Simon and Tori have been fighting the whole time….typical since they are sort of half siblings sharing the same dad. Aunt Lauren is still trying to make up for her betraying me to Edison Group. There is a lot of mending to be done. I hope I have the strength to except Aunt Lauren's apologies soon. Hopefully I could fall back asleep and I did.

"Chloe, Tori, you awake yet?" Kit said as he knocked on the door. "Yes, I'm waking Chloe up right now!" Tori yelled back. "Hurry we're eating in 20min and we'll hopefully be on the road by noon" Kit said waking away. "Chloe get up time to eat" Tori half yelled in my ear. "Alright I'm up". Half heartedly I slid out of bed and into some pants. Last night seemed to be nightmare free but I had a strange dream but I couldn't remember it. "Tori, which shirt? I can't decide…the plain purple one or the red one with the gold trim?" "Go with plain today" she answered from the bathroom. She seemed to be becoming a better friend and wasn't so snarky or bitchy to me lately. I can't say the same for Derek though. They still fought like there was no tomorrow. "Come on Chloe we don't want wolf-boy eating all the food by the time we get down there." Tori said snickering to herself. Yep what did I say.

We emerged from our room and saw Derek and Simon waiting for us. "Your aunt and our dad are already down in the restaurant getting a table they told us to wait for you then go on down." Simon said sounding like he was not in a good mood for talking…..not very Simon like.

We began walking to the end of the hall on our way to find the restaurant in the hotel which should be in the lobby, just down the hall. Derek and I hung back a few feet from Tori and Simon. "How was your night?" Derek asked with his beautiful green eyes looking down at me. **When did I start thinking about Derek's eyes being beautiful? **_Right about now girl. Did you ever notice his hot, sexy… _**Shut up Chloe I don't need to think about this now. **So I answered Derek "I've had better…I woke at 7 without the slightest idea why aside from the noise on the highway. How 'bout you?"; "Woke at every little noise...damn werewolf senses." He replied at little smile forming. To think three weeks ago I wouldn't have pegged him for the smiling type.

We entered the small family restaurant attached to the hotel. Kit and Aunt Lauren had gotten us a table at the far corner by and odd sign saying something about buying baby shoes. It was a buffet and I was starved.

Derek got two plates of food and kept pace with me while I made my way by the excellent looking omelets. "Why do you always have to eat so much? I bet you'll be back up here for seconds and come back with enough for thirds?" I said as we made our way to the table. A smile touching his face as he said, "I'm a big boy now." We both laughed at his sarcasm since he really was more like a man with a 16 year old inside his heart. We had become close to best friends after getting separated from Tori and Simon at the bus stop. I really liked talking to him and it seemed like he liked talking to me too. My stomach filled with huge butterflies at the thought of that. _You love him!_ **What? Me love Derek Souza? Did I? I know I felt safer and protected around him but did that mean I loved him? I think I did. Should I tell him? Maybe not now since I didn't want him choking on his food if he didn't like me the same way but I was going to tell him soon. **_That a girl. _Yep I was going to tell Derek Souza that I loved him. I'll tell him sometime this week when the moment is right probably when we get to Kentucky.

I sat down in the booth and Derek slid over squishing me to the wall making room for Simon. Tori sat on the other side across from me with Aunt Lauren and Kit. When we are done eating we are going to pack up and get a move on. I want to be in Kentucky by Thursday. Kit said as he glanced at how enormous Derek looked beside me, stifling a laugh at him sort of squishing me against the wall. "We will go shopping when we get down there and settled." Aunt Lauren said and with that Tori let out a yelp of excitement and Derek just rolled his eyes.

We loaded the car and set trek on a voyage with only 4 bathroom/food breaks till we got to the safe house. I could tell Derek was going to get a little grouchy from food deprivation and Tori was going to add to that. This was going to be a fun next 2 days. I was in back with Derek and Simon and Tori in the middle seat while Aunt Lauren and Kit were in the driver's and passenger's seats. To my amazement Tori and Simon fell asleep only 2 hours into the trip. I was cuddled up by the window watching the scenery listening to my iPod. I soon fell asleep.

*~2 days later~*

No one bickered the whole way here. I was surprised but everyone stayed to themselves. But I mean Derek and I talked but he was the only one I talked to aside from Kit or Aunt Lauren. "Wake up we're here!" Kit bellowed from the passenger's seat. I looked out the window to see this huge gothic mansion sort of like a castle that Dracula would live in. It was huge, more than enough room for all of us. "When you get inside go find a room on the second floor. The third floor is going to be used by the home's owners who you will meet when they arrive. I do warn you not to be turned away by the female but the male is just a creep, so Derek keep an eye on him for us shall you. Though I think the female will be able to keep him under control." Aunt Lauren said as we pulled into a huge garage with cars of all sorts. "Can we trust them?" Derek commanded. "Yes the male is a longtime friend but the female he says we can trust and that myself and Lauren might remember from her from years ago when we left Edison Group." Kit replied while getting out of the car. "The only person from around our drop out from Edison Group that I know it can't be is Jessie. She died maybe 3 years after I got Derek out of the lab." Kit added while Aunt Lauren patted his back. "She was a good friend, Derek I know you meet her a few times when you were maybe 8 years old, Simon you only saw her once when you were 5."

We followed Kit up to the door and walked right in due to a key Aunt Lauren had. We went and chose our rooms, just to be called down to meet the owners of the house who just arrived from Transylvania in Romania.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I plan on countinuing it but I need reviews...I don't have much confidence in the portrayl of the characters yet so...

I won't be able to publish again until maybe this weekend...school just started so I have a lot on my mind. Hopefully the next chapter is longer.

Luv you all!

-Jaime(212)


End file.
